Last Kiss
by Draco's-Baby
Summary: A songfic to the song by Pearl Jam "Last Kiss". One shot. HermioneDraco. Hope you like and review review review! COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Hey! This is a one shot to the song by Pearl Jam's "Last Kiss". I hope you like, its Hermione/Draco.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh where oh where could my baby be?  
  
The Lord took her away from me  
  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.   
  
**We were out on a date in my daddy's car,**  
  
I took Hermione out to the movies that day. We took my father's car, because she insisted that we go the muggle way. She wanted me to get used to that way if our kids were going to have a share in the muggle and wizard way. The cloud's over-head looked quite dark, so I wanted to get to the cinema quick. Hermione was giggling about something next to me, and singing to the radio. God I love her, I thought and squeezed her hand. She beamed at me.  
  
** We hadnt driven very far.**  
  
We had driven for about 5 minutes when this car ahead of me was just puttering along.   
  
"I suggest that bloke get some petrol" I mused.  
  
Hermione looked at me worriedly.  
  
"I hope he pulls into a station quickly. I dont want anything to happen"  
  
I grabbed her hand.  
  
"Dont worry, sweetie"  
  
She smiled at me, that smile that just melts your heart.  
  
"I love you Draco"  
  
**There in the road, straight ahead, a car was stalled, the engine was dead.**  
  
Then, suddenly, the car stalled. The engine in that god-forsaken car had just died. I shit my pants as I couldnt stop, I was so close. I did the only thing that was in my mind. Hermione's eyes widened and she screamed.  
  
I couldnt stop, so I swerved to right. I'll never forget the sound that night. The screaming tires, the busting glass. The painful scream that I heard last.  
  
I swerved to the right to avoid a collision. Hermione covered her face, screaming. I will never forget the sounds I heard that night. The tires screamed in protest at my sudden move. We went head first into a tree, and the glass on the windshield busted.   
  
And the one thing that will live in my memory forever, that will haunt my dreams is that painful scream. It was the last thing I heard.  
  
Oh where oh where could my baby be?  
  
The Lord took her away from me  
  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
  
**When I woke up the rain was pourin' down. There were people standin all around..**  
  
I woke up to pattering on the roof of the car. I looked outside and it was pouring with rain. People were gathered around, a big crowd. Like it was a fucking performance to watch an accident on the side of the road and seeing people get hurt. Sadistic bastards. I felt weak...  
  
No! Malfoys are not weak! My mind protested. But I didnt care if I was weak, fuck I felt like shit. There were paramedics trying to cut the car open.  
  
**Somethin warm goin through my eyes, but somehow I found my baby that night**.  
  
FUCK I thought frantically, as Hermione entered my eyes. Metal was in the way between me and the passenger seat. I felt a warm mist start to seep into my eyes, but I found her. Somehow I found my baby girl.  
  
**I lifted her head she looked at me and said "Hold me darlin just a little while.."**  
  
I saw a red mark at the back of her head. I let my tears flow. I cried as I lifted her head. She looked at me drowsily.  
  
"Draco..I love you" She whispered.  
  
"No! Dont say your goodbyes, not yet!"  
  
A single tear fell from her eye. I wiped it away gently.  
  
"Hold me, darling, just a little while" Hermione said softly.  
  
I choked back a sob.  
  
"I love you sweetheart. Always will I love you"  
  
She nodded gently.  
  
I took her into my arms and held her with everything I had and sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
**I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss. I found the love that I knew I had missed.**  
  
I held her close to me, and I pulled back to kiss her - our last kiss. She smiled a weak smile and tears poured down my face.  
  
"Quick!" I heard someone say.  
  
"The girl is in a critical state! Get her out!"  
  
"Fucking leave her alone!" I screamed.   
  
No-one was touching her, no-one would ruin our last moment together. I had found a love, a love I knew I had missed growing up. She was my world, and if I lost her, I lost me as well.  
  
Then I heard her angelic voice, her brown eyes fluttered and she said the most beautiful thing to me.  
  
"I will always watch over you, my Draco. Always" She breathed, and the once warm, beautiful light in her eyes went out.  
  
I burst into tears, and held her lifeless body to me for as long as I could, as I watched the paramadecs hang thier heads, and the only sound that could be heard was my soul-wracking anguish, which could be heard for miles.  
  
**Well now she is gone, even though I hold her tight. I lost my love, my life, that night.**  
  
That happened a year ago today, she is gone now, even though I hold her ever so tightly in that car in my dreams. I lost the one thing that I cherished that night.  
  
I lost the only thing I gave a damn about in the world. I lost my love, my life, that fateful night. Draco Malfoy is now an empty shell, a robot powered by existance. No Hermione to give me strength, life, happiness. She was my life, my essence and I lost her..  
  
Oh where oh where could my baby be?  
  
The Lord took her away from me  
  
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world. 


End file.
